unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Oskarmandude
Is there a problem you need to tell me? Is there aything else I should know from you? Planning to spam my page? you're at the right place! PLEASE click "Leave Message" and give your message a title so I will be notified of it! Welcome Hi, welcome to Gruntipedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Oskarmandude page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pope Yapyap III (Talk) 00:03, April 18, 2011 Hello, future slave my fellow Gruntipedian. I just dropped by to tell you that because of new regulations you'll need to read Gruntipedia:GCI and then apply for my personal allowance on the update's talkpage in order to continue to write fanon on this wiki without repercussions (deletion of page, suspension etc). You should also sign up for this usergroup in order to rank up and maybe find it easier to get an allowance. Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) 19:03, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Broken link Seems like I posted a broken link. Here's a functional one: Gruntipedia talk:Grunts of Gruntipedia Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) Starting and helping I know you might think this is sappy, but be careful what you right. Some might take it in as vandalism. Be careful. I am not an administrator though. Just saying. Good luck, Bapyap the Grunt Ultra 18:07, May 26, 2011 (UTC) GoG You are now a Minor grunt of Gruntipedia. Help this wiki by upgrading articles and create necessary ones. Also, stop being so hard in the paint, OK? Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) 22:04, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Vandal. You did the right thing by alerting me to this person. He is now thrown into to the heretic pit. For your hard work and vigilantism, you are hereby promoted and awarded some medals. Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) Assignement Time to shine buddy, because I have an optional task for you. Completion will result in a promotion and hookers an award. I want you to find (or fabricate if you have time) a bitchin' decent enough background for this wiki, I don't have the time and software, you see. You seem competent enough for this assignment but if you're not, reply when you have time. Harbinger (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL) Re: background I tested your background and ran into some trouble, it seems that only a small part of the pic can be seen: The picture needs to be increased in size as everything right of the line of obscurement cannot be seen. Harbinger (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL) Background Your latest background did not cut it either :/ Harbinger (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL) Re: background Link to picture? ~~ Re: GIS Question Yes, they claim it for Gruntipedia. Bapyap the Grunt Ultra 17:40, July 19, 2011 (UTC) thanks Thanks for improving the flood water form page. i've been gone from the wiki for a while.It was sorta a pratice page for me and im not sure how i did. the edits you made were kinda funny if you wanna meet up on my talk page maybe we could discuss a partnership. p.s the reason why my page is so bland is becuse i dont know how to upload pitcures on to pages. pimp in da hood 04:56, July 24, 2011 (UTC) partnership I have seen a lot of of your pages and i thpught they were pretty damm funny and i consider myself pretty funny as well. What im proposing is that we both make pages and the other person edits it and adds some of their own jokes.There are dozens pages on this site whitch suck ass,have no links,have no links to them,and dont even exist.byt as partners we can turn it around.write back yes or no. p.s rewritten my page what do you think where should we start Right now im working dead end pages there pretty simple all you have to do is make a link.but there are a lot of stubs that have pottential.i think we should save wanted pages for lastMost of that is just deleted fan fiction.Also i have and idea we could restart that little series popeyayap made.its your choice pimp in da hood 07:25, July 24, 2011 (UTC) vandals Ive told pope yayap about some pages over in halopedia that have been deleted.I think we should get prepared for some vandalisim.Also there isint any cattagories for grammer in the special pages.And why do you think the partnership is a mess. pimp in da hood 11:15, July 24, 2011 (UTC) p.s im gonna try to change the quote on my stamp ok Sorry it took me so long to respond i had football pratice and my coach did not let me ese my laptop.About my gramer it's just that i find pages that talk more loosely and less upbeat tend to be more humerous.And if you dont want to be partners it's fine i'll just work with my old partner helljumper. 03:27, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Gruntiness level what is your gruntiness level (mesured in the unit: Grunt) Nope. Wasn't serious. Glad it got noticed. But you took your time. Bladesofsdoom 10:28, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Should i? Should i continue my blog article thingy? Or shall i leave it there? Thought i might ask somebody who is good at this kind of thing. Bladesofsdoom 08:05, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: GIS Question Well, no, no Elites allowed, the GIS is an independent Squad of Grunts. We save Elites too, though, so there is a little "love" I guess for Elites. If you ever get into trouble with anybody, just let me know. -Happy Editing, Bapyap the Grunt Ultra 22:25, August 7, 2011 (UTC) The deathly hangover. i made Bladesofdoom 2. the deathly hangover. Thought you might wanna read it. Thanks for your consul, wise one. Promotion You are now a Deacon in GoG. You can now use rollback and spread the word of Gruntiness (=attracting new members)! Harbinger (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL) Sooo... I see you've taken my place in my absence. I see you follow in my footsteps. I DEMAND that you be my new CHILD. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 08:24, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, Fuck. There was a test to get in, but it's been so long I forgot... Until I recover the questions please enjoy this picture of Dick-Butt. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 08:45, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Good... You've been a bad child though, time for discipline. *takes off belt* ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 08:47, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Shit... You know son, I was just kidding. Lets have sex go fishing and spend time together. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 08:54, August 13, 2011 (UTC) hooker approved I love hookers. But on sum real shit, if you drew that Cherry Coke gif I swear to god you are the jesus of drawing and you're better than my friend Toby. And Toby is badass at drawing. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 09:03, August 13, 2011 (UTC) sad news Yeah gimp is fucking awesome sauce. But anyway the sad news is I'm not making anymore Gruntipedia articles, I'll continue to edit but no more creations. I don't know why everyone loves my articles anyway, theyre just random thoughts of insanity i poop from my brain onto the edit page. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 09:21, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Aliens N Shit: The Comic Well the main reason I'm not making articles anymore is because of this comedy comic series I'm working on called "Aliens N Shit" that I'm gonna post onto a site called FunnyJunk. But if I have some free time I might create an article. It's about an Alien known as "Sekuf Nee Schlag" who is apart of the mighty Crat'n race from planet Bratch. His people are at war with a cyborg alien race known as the "Retnak" or "Retnaks" for plural; of planet Tarzzzp. The Crat'n are losing this war as all of their colonies have been destroyed. The Crat'n have no choice but to fall back to their home planet and defend it. The Crat'n are doing a fine job defending their homeworld and are winning the orbital battle around it. Sekuf loses his squad because he thinks he's the shit for destroying so many Retnak ships. He gets bitched at by his commander but still continues to blow shit up. But he goes to far and challenges a Retnak commander unit who fires one laser and severely damages his entire ship. Sekuf, twirling around in the vacuum of space, losing control, has no choice but to use the ship's built in escape pod. So he hops in the escape pod and gets launched out of his destroyed ship. He is falling in the vacuum of space in his escape pod and lands in a pond on Earth. He opens the Escape Pod's door and swims around (oh and I should mention here that his species can breathe underwater because they are badass). He walks around the surface and finds a Human named "Daniel McHerpderp" (creative name, amiright?) and ends up living with him and having to adapt to Human life because there is no hope of him returning to Bratch. Help? Actually yes I would like some help man, thanks. All I recquire right now is if you could save the picture of Sekuf I showed you but draw Sekuf WITH clothes, nothing fancy just a normal plain white t-shirt and light brown pants with black shoes and draw it in a white background. And I want you to draw Daniel McHerpderp in a white background. My image of Daniel McHerpderp is your typical preppy white high school boy with short brown hair and blue eyes (not tryna sound gay with this eye color shit so no homo). Daniel wears a shirt that says "Aero Fuckin' Postle" (a clear parody of aeropostle shirts) and regular jeans, and black shoes (i like my shoes being black). Draw a front view of Daniel, a left side view, a right side view, and a back view. And if you don't know what I mean by a "left side view" the picture of Sekuf I showed you is a left side view, and a right side view would be just the opposite. I'd really appreciate it if you could do that for me and I'll give credit to you on FunnyJunk. But you don't have to do it right now, whenever you want. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 10:06, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man I love you I really appreciate it. Tell me when you got the other views done. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 19:07, August 13, 2011 (UTC) WIKI HERO Man, its pretty amazing how you can re-construct an article and make it as funny if not funnier even if some noob come is, deletes everything and just writes "FUCK". And thanks for helpin' with Kika D'ass. He is proud. But keep up the great work, man! A Couple More Things Could you also draw Daniel with his mouth open like he's talking? If you do that I will love you long time, not in the gay way. But on some real shit, if i need you to help with anything else I'll tell you, and thanks for doing it. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 04:29, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Important Message: REPLY BACK NAO This comic is really important to me and I'm almost done drawing everything, I really need a picture of daniel in a purple background with a goofy surprised look on his face looking at the bottom right corner pointing to the bottom right corner and yelling "AN ALIEN!". Pretty pwease?! you dont need to do the left and right views of Daniel yet, this is moar important. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 07:07, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Good job And i require the photo very soon... ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 04:02, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I wasn't tryna be a bitch. But the thing is, you drew him and all I can do is edit his face, this is all I need you to do right now I wont ask for anything else in a while. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 17:18, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for that man, I really appreciate it. I won't ask for anymore daniel shit for a while but since you drew him you may have to do more with it, but you can just kindly say no. When this goes on FunnyJunk do you want me to put a link to your gruntipedia page? ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 06:54, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok I'll let you know when im done thanks for the help bro. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 23:13, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Check this out I made the battle scene around planet Bratch in gimp. The orange ships are the Crat'n and the Green/Teal are Retnaks. Also Bratch is the homeworld of the Crat'n (Sekuf's Race) just so you are reminded. I'll put the picture in as soon as my computer decides to cooperate and i want you to tell me your opinion. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 05:33, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I took the planet, moon and the stars from google, made them transparent in gimp, put them all together and called it planet Bratch. I drew all the ships in MS Paint and made them transparent in gimp, I drew them with their attacks and stuff too and made those transparent. I also drew the explosions and made those transparent, put it all together and called it the war of Bratch. I have a really creative imagination, it's almost straight up insanity what goes through my head lmao. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 18:26, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Quite a complement... From the best fuckin guy on the wiki... Thanks for the comment BTW. and ANOTHER BLT BTW coming your way!!!!! Bladesofdoom 4: I need a machima show AND a fuckin page on HALOPEDIA AND GRUNTIPEDIA! bighead souloution Is delayed due o traffic and accidently hitting the cancel button having halopedia break ino my office and steal my files. So those mofos slowed me down... If Bladesofdoom were here... Oh yeah, PS: Bladesofdoom says "YEAH, I'M AWESOME AND HEROIC!!! OSKARMANDUDE SAYS, IT MUST BE TRUE!" So thanks for making him VERY hard to live with... Bladesofsdoom 11:18, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Over and under. Aliens N Shit Episode 1 Part 1/2 Enjoy. The first episode is fucking huge so heres part one of two parts in this episode. (My name is daescobarva on FunnyJunk) ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 00:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Someone....likes my work.... I love you, and I mean that in the gayest way possible (not really). The next part of the first episode is where he meets Daniel, and not tryna be a dick but I drew my own version of Daniel and I'm gonna use that one so you wont have to do all the work drawing all his emotions and shit. But that doesnt mean that you won't get a part in the comic (unless you dont want to) you can draw backgrounds. And since you're awesome I'll still talk about in the description that you drew the first version of Daniel. I'll let you know when both parts are on FunnyJunk so you can thumb them up. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 09:42, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Since you're awesome... I'll give you a description of the races in Aliens 'N Shit with a picture of the races you don't know about. (you already know what the Crat'n look like, just like Sekuf except for a little minor differences) (and you are a Human so yeah). Crat'n: The Crat'n are an industrious people with a strong military that inhabit planet Bratch and some other planets that they've colonized. Most of them are ignorant, heartless and backstabbing and will kill you for your money or something you own that they want. Sekuf doesn't hurt Daniel like that though because Daniel gave him a home and shelter, but he does to every other human or alien that he meets, thats why alot of people don't like him. Crat'n, like humans, have different appearances due to nationality, the other colors of Crat'n besides blue are grey, purple, green, and red. Most Crat'n look almost exactly the same, thats why they walk around naked all the time, they identify eachother by the shape of their genitals (thats apart of the funny in this comic). But Sekuf has to wear clothes because none of the Humans wanna look at his alien penis. The Crat'n end up being enslaved by their enemies known as the Retnaks by losing the war. Retnaks: The Retnaks are a cyborg people that hail from planet Tarzzzp that have no body, only a triangular head with an EXTREMELY intelligent brain. Their allies, the Skortions of planet Skortia, make all their technology for them which includes a robot body and all the civilians walk and move around with this Robot body. The Skortions make all their ships too. The Retnaks are able to fuse with Skortion technology and use their brain to tell it what to do, thats how they operate their ships as well. Skortions: These are intelligent floating red eyeballs with tentacles that hail from Planet Skortia. They build all of the Retnak technology (as I said above). They build robots to do all their work for them, war bots, abductor bots, you name it. If they have a problem with another alien race they just send a bunch of Robots to fuck their shit up, not one Skortion has actually fought an enemy themselves since the 1300's. Aluikshians: Aluikshians are the rulers of the universe. Aluikshians are pretty much the law enforcement, they know and monitor every planet in the universe. They have that stereotypical "Little green men from outer space" look of an alien, because thats what they are to us Humans. One Human in the 1910's came in contact with one because one was sent out to check on Earth's evolution. And because of that, that's our image of an alien. A little skinny Green man from outer space with antennas and all that shit. But they rule all the other races and make the laws of the universe. It is rumored that they have contact with god and if you disobey one of the universes laws then you get killed and your spirit gets banished to hell. The normal civilians and workers look harmless but the ones used for dangerous work will fuck your shit up instantly because they were genetically altered. Humans: 'What we are.... By the way none of this shit is real just so you know, except for the humans. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 02:40, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ANTC What do you mean I "Vandalized" the Arby'n the Chief page? What are you talking about? Look, honestly, I don't know what you're talking about. Either someone hacked into my account or to Hell with it. I found out that my friend actually hacked into my account and crpped stuff all up when I wasn't looking. And oh was I helluva ass pissed. I'll promise it won't happen again. Okay, I've learned my "lesson", and everything. Btw, what is Arby 'n the Chief? And how do I "level up" like u? Reply back ASAP BLIPBLOBZ 04:17, October 19, 2011 (UTC) RAAH IMA BIG SCAWEY MONSTA I WILL ZOMBARF U... WELCOME TO BARFLAND. -Bladesofdoom Sekuf the Alien Bum Episode 1 part 2. I finished the second part of episode one. I edited the new title in the first part and used it in this one too. Enjoy and tell me if this is worthy of FunnyJunk. By the way it's pretty long, just warning you. When Gruntipedia is not being a faggot by not uploading the picture i'll put the comic on your talk page. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 04:26, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Recently i've been on holiday a killing spree on sanghellios. Now i'm back and i'm considerably more insane. Ps: We need to promote gruntipedia chat... FROM NOW ON YOU SHALL OBEY ALL ORDAZ. STARTING WITH 2 HOURS IN GRUNTIPEDIA CHAT! VIVE LA GRUNTIPEDIA! Looks like we are the only ones left. Barely anybody is here anymore. I think Oggespartan is gone and Yapyap left ages ago. Admin has left so this place looks pretty apocalyptic. I'm expecting gruntipedia will fall now. Unless we manage to get more admins to run this wiki porn shop. What do you think? Bladesofsdoom 12:58, October 27, 2011 (UTC) The Comic It's right here. I had trouble uploading it. And I'll probably include Da Crusadaz in the comic actually as an easter egg, I'm not done with them at all lol. And nah I dont have a skype or steam or whatever. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 20:32, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I suppose we are in the shit now. We need to find admins and ask for us responsible devious guys to run this place. Otherwise this place is gonna collapse and the halopedians are gonna come on and laugh at our asses. I thought that exact same thing. Except I don't know how to shade shit in MS Paint lmao. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 18:05, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Tell me your secrets... HOW DOES ONE SHADE IN GIMP?!?!?! ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 04:57, October 30, 2011 (UTC) BOTH PARTS OF EP. 1 ARE ON FUNNYJUNK. GREEN THUMB THEM NAO. Part 1: http://funnyjunk(.)com/funny_pictures/2834815/StAB+Episode+1+Part+1+READ+DESC/ Part 2: http://funnyjunk(.)com/funny_pictures/2834838/StAB+Episode+1+Part+2+READ+DESC/ ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 03:22, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:What happened to the BG? Sorry mah boi, but I tested out replacements for our old background because it was hard to make out links, but everything should be good now. Harbinger (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL) BLIPBLOBZ All right, all right, I'm sorry for all that crap that happened, so let's just be cool with each other alright? Like, say, be friends or something. Yeah I'm really sorry about that Arby n the Chief incident, I I'll sure promise you, Oggespartan, and the others that it won't happen again. Oh, and also, can you make a page about SWAG? And what the hell happened to Pope Yapyap? Haven't heard from him. -BLIPBLOBZ Okay, we're cool, but still, coud you create a page about SWAG?BLIPBLOBZ 03:47, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Humour Harbinger (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL) Pronz Holy f**k I did not expect this today. Our friend Boby77 is now laid to rest. I'm just going to do some back-ups... Harbinger (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL) Re: Hey dude The only way you could get higher is if I promoted you to a Lord, but Admin rights will have to wait for a while. Harbinger (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL) Lord Well then, I didn't expect anything less from ya'. Harbinger (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL) Prrrrrromotion?! What for? You are now a Duke in the GoG. Harbinger (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL) Congrats Shit i've been absent for a while again... but anyway i congratulate you on whooping my ass in the GoG. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 01:10, December 28, 2011 (UTC) BLIPBLOBZ Junk Hey Oskar, I was reading through your talk page when I came across something about User: Boby77, that he actually put PORN on Gruntipedia? Reply back ASAP.BLIPBLOBZ 20:12, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Arbiter's Birthday Game Hey Oskar, may you ''please "update" the Arbiter's birthday game? BLIPBLOBZ 00:07, January 4, 2012 (UTC)BLIPBLOBZ Permission Granted I the Russian KGB give you permission to work on the Arbiter Birthday game and to update it, comrade. P.S. Can you be more kind to me? I hate people who aren't that respectful for fuck.BLIPBLOBZ 02:32, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Signatures Hey Oskar, not to sound stupid, but when most users leave their signatures, they have pics with them, like yours with pistols and Otha 'Letham. Could you tell me how to add pics to my signature? REPLY TO ME NICELY COMRADE.BLIPBLOBZ 03:22, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, thanks a lot comrade! BLIPBLOBZ 06:17, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Idk... gruntipedia aint in too good shape, so i'm waiting till the whole "Oggespartan quits" thing that i've predicted. Umm... I'll go with the original one. :P Re: How do i draw you? Like one of your french girls. ... Er, I mean, uhm, a Green Sangheili Officer w/ square glasses perhaps? Harbinger (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL) Good Luck I hope you do comrade- Overthrowing other people and becoming the "top leader", kinda like feudal Japan.BLIPBLOBZ 02:38, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Hey comrade, I gotta give you credit for helping me with the Extreme Crap Wrestling page- thought that it was gonna get deleted. Good job! Oh, and Happy end of the world new year!BLIPBLOBZ 02:55, January 13, 2012 (UTC) GCI Hey Oskar, sometimes when I come across a page, it says it's protected by the GCI. What is the GCI? BLIPBLOBZ 23:43, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Pretty sure it's the group of people that declare good articles about fan-made characters to be Gruntipedia Fun articles. Givemepancakes 22:50, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Clothing specifics The only thing I could think of is normal glasses and a sign saying "#1" on the chest armor, with the "1" flipped backwards. Also, about the Gruntipedian of the month thing, I don't really think it will catch sail y'know? We sadly don't have much traffic/members anymore and I'm afraid it will end up like the On This Day box in the news section... Harbinger (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL) My Signature What do you think of my new signature?BLIPBLOBZ 03:41, January 19, 2012 (UTC)REPLY BACK ASAP .l. (-_-) U MAN 8 D Oh, and also, FUCK Congress. LONG LIVE COMMUNISM!!! VANDALISM!!! Oskar, there's vandalism on the Sweet Williams Cigar page!!! FIND AND KILL THE CAPITALIST!BLIPBLOBZ 02:19, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: vandal He he, I crushed him between a rock and my hard place Harbinger (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL) Grif Oskar, some guy called chance windelgo made a page called "Griff" which is based on the RVB series... The humour isn't good and all he makes is justin bieber jokes. which will soon become overused in his humour. Idk, just thought i'd alert you. Bladesofsdoom 14:55, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey Oskar join me in the chat!BLIPBLOBZ 04:05, January 24, 2012 (UTC)REPORT BACK ASAP .l. (-_-) .l. 8 D I'm Leaving Oskar, I'm leaving to Halo Nation. The ppl there said u should join them.BLIPBLOBZ 05:35, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Why? Want to know why I'm leaving? Because 1. This wiki doesn't have a lot of pages 2. Most of it contains countless profanity 3. It doesn't have a lot of users. So GOODBYE. BLIPBLOBZ 15:51, January 24, 2012 (UTC) REPORT BACK ASAP .l. (-_-) .l. 8 =D I'm BACKKKKKKKKKKK! Wazzup, I'm back! I did a lot of thinking, and I've decided that I gotta come back, to rebuild this wiki. Oh, and can you promote me? BLIPBLOBZ 00:49, February 3, 2012 (UTC)REPORT BACK ASAP .l.(-.-).l. 8 D Social stuff I had a chat with BLPBLOPZ and I thought it would be awesome to have a chat all three sometime, what do you think? I'll be on the chat in case you drop by. Harbinger (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL) Chat I'll be on for the next ours Harbinger (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL) Vandals Taken care of. I'll be in the chat for a while. Harbinger (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL) Fed up with all this vandalism! We should ban all people who are not in GOG. That's what i say. Bladesofsdoom 15:28, February 27, 2012 (UTC) A fed up Bladesofdoom, is a murderous Bladesofdoom. Hello thar! Been a while, huh? I wanted to apologize for being kind of distant lately and I hope it did not bother you. Another thing I wanted to bring up is how to handle newcomers. I see that you browse the recent activity regularly and root out any vandalism or poorly written edits, which is what we're supposed to do. But you also have to remember to contact registered newcomers and maybe help them after deleting or accepting their first edit, because we kind of need to keep people on this site. Harbinger (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL) 01:16, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Somewhat urgent Hello Oskar, if you read this I need you to reply. There has been a bunch of newcomers to this site and I thought it would be time for you to help me out as the site's newest Admin (provided you report for duty). Harbinger (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL) 01:21, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Yo bro, just sayin thanks for finishing off the pillar of autumn page, as it sucked shit before i started editing it and it is now pretty awesome. It's also quite awesome that it was you that edited it as i am a big fan o yo work. I'm gonna add a trivia page now. Re:Re: Somewhat urgent If you want, but you are free to make your own title as long its reasonable. Harbinger (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL) 11:55, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Vandal Some fucking asswipe just vandalized the Lord Shithead page. Can you fix it? SovietHero 06:30, April 28, 2012 (UTC) (BLIPBLOBZ) Congratulations I congratulate you on kicking J'Suz off his stolen throne, even I could not kick him off To my Fucking User Page You may talk with me here... 23:25, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Glitch For some reason, whenever I try to add an image, it always hangs up on the adding image screen and I have to close the window, deleting the picture. Any idea about this? it happens when I try to add a new picture or an already-uploaded one. Givemepancakes 22:47, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Glitch Everything seems to be working fine now for already uploaded images, but when I try to add a new .jpg, I get a popup message that says, "File Type Verification Error!" What is that all about? Givemepancakes 01:41, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Asshole Alert Some guy named NobleSpartan00 just removed almost all of the content on the Brute page, minus the quotes and one image. -Givem Ee Pancakes, ,your eventual doom. YOU'LL SEE! 19:15, July 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Admin upgrade Sure can do! Be careful so you don't delete anything though, it wouldn't be the first time I see something like that happen.... Also there is something wrong with your signature, it didn't link anywhere. Harbinger (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL) 09:04, October 8, 2012 (UTC) lets make more funny articles! hey oskarmandude should me , you and a few more people make a few more articles? it would be worth it as the laughter would be grand. soooooooooooooooooo... yes? no ? just tell me and ill get started with some articles if you say yes. Maddislimane (talk) 00:38, November 25, 2012 (UTC)a grunt with extreme gruntiness! need help on page please :P hey oskar i need help with a new page can you tell me how to use the editor to its full potential so that i can comeplte the page thanks 04:09, December 2, 2012 (UTC) a grunt with extreme gruntiness forgot to log in :P soryy for any inconvenience but the message was me i need help on a new page called pawnee'noobsee i need help with how to use the editor fully so that the page can be hilarious so can you help me oskarmandude to use the editor to it full potential? thanks. Maddislimane (talk) 04:20, December 2, 2012 (UTC) a grunt with extreme gruntiness learning everything you're the teacher oskarmandude! Maddislimane (talk) 22:33, December 7, 2012 (UTC)a grunt with extreme gruntiness whats with green? hey i have to ask before the green background what was the colour cause ive seen soooooooooooooooo many questions about it i may try to reset it if everyone wishes... but mainly what was the previous colour before green? Maddislimane (talk) 22:49, December 7, 2012 (UTC) a grunt with extreme gruntiness possibility? for promotion hey oskar you know on the page of grunts of gruntipedia can i be ultra grunt but not deacon please? cause i think there should be some people on ultra by now but personally i think i am on heavy cause of first new page but if i piss you off sorry about that then. its fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine if you dont want to do it but if you do dont put any medals on unless you choose to. thanks. P.S. comepletely up to you. Maddislimane (talk) 01:10, December 8, 2012 (UTC) a grunt with extreme gruntiness Good idea: Christmas special on gruntipedia! hey oskar the best idea i have just popped into my head i think we should make a page on a elite santa claus or grunt! i dont know about which one so how about a vote for all gruntipedians then we shall MAKE ZE BEAUTIFUL PAGE but what to call it though? something like "Gruntipedia Fun, Xmas Special: Santee'Clausee" <- something like that or no but it has to involve the whole mass of the Gruntipedian army to make it it shall be perfect! so just a yes or no will do but a yes will be preffered please. sooo just send me a message and we'll make a blog for people to spam on for choices and we'll make a page for the character then everyone can use their brains (if they dont pretend) and make a hilarious, epic, contributed page!!! so it starts with you oskarmandude with you. just a message and we'll get right on it. :D Maddislimane (talk) 01:23, December 8, 2012 (UTC)'' a grunt with extreme gruntiness'' XMAS YES! thank you thank you thank you man you are a god! so what shall we start with? need people for prophet of scrooginess page hey oskarmandude i need people for the prophet of scrooginess page as its a christmas special cause its for everyone to contribute and i need people please. can you help make the article? story for prophet of scrogythingy ok so i think hes a prophet and he stole santa's stuff and hes wanted and the unsc send chief to kill him but hes like a badass and draws with chief and gets away and orders an attack with haters on earth and the covenant attack earth and there will be an epicbattle with alll fan fiction characters and whatnot and the rest is entirely up to erevyone on this wiki. soo whadya think? good? bad? reason for help the reason i need help for articles is that i dont have internet at home i only have it at my dads so i only contribute at the weekend fully soo only weekends and holidays am i active at this wiki thats why i need help for the prophet article. i cant think of everything by myself, i cant contribute at the weekdays and im not used to comepletely using the editor. sorry for anu inconvinience. Maddislimane (talk) 17:59, December 9, 2012 (UTC) a grunt with extreme gruntiness merry Christmas! we wish you a merry christmas, we wish a you a merry christmas on gruntipedia!!! were taking the piss with halo and more.. we wish you a merry christmas on GRUN-TI-PE-DIA !!!!! Maddislimane (talk) 17:47, December 22, 2012 (UTC) a grunt with extreme gruntiness about my pictures i know my pictures are just paint but ive tried to install gimp and it never works so i just paint over the pictures instead of mixing them toghether cos gimp dont work so my pics are more or less funny but lame. Maddislimane (talk) 13:46, January 27, 2013 (UTC) a grunt with extreme gruntiness Achievements Bring 'em on! Harbinger (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL) 15:27, January 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: OHAI dude i got to rank 6 already in this day! im on a roll today ps: i love the new achievements. who did them? cos its fun getting a achievement for doing something :) ps: how did you do your caution thing cause everyone has one and ive been wondering for ages how to do it. can you teach me how? Maddislimane (talk) 22:25, February 2, 2013 (UTC) a grunt with extreme gruntiness '' RE: RE: RE: HAI cool dat but can i ask you somehting? ya know that caution thing you have how did you make it cause ive been wanting to make one for myself can you teach me how to make it? Maddislimane (talk) 03:01, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ''a grunt with extreme gruntiness random bullcrap some random stuff i found on google images really. Maddislimane (talk) 03:31, February 3, 2013 (UTC) re: random bullcrap its fun when everyone can have fun with halo, a costume, a dog and a fucked up mind and a camera... Maddislimane (talk) 03:39, February 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: Random Bullcrap COOL BRO whats it about? Maddislimane (talk) 03:43, February 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: Cool Bro super. hey quick question wheres ADMYAMOTO gone? cos that guy was funny Maddislimane (talk) 03:49, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank you thank you! :D thank you so much dude! I couldnt be more happy! thanks dude Maddislimane (talk) 17:53, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Chat? yo ive got half term for a whole week soooo chat? ya cant say no cos im bored dude. Maddislimane (talk) 22:01, February 15, 2013 (UTC)'' a grunt with extreme gruntiness'' Change in colour hey Oskar should we change the colour of the background to blue or black? your choice to start the blog P.S: can you make a vote on the homepage so people can vote for the colour they like cos some people are bitches and want a different colour sooooo your choice. Maddislimane (talk) 17:18, February 27, 2013 (UTC) A grunt with extreme Gruntiness CHAT NAO Maddislimane (talk) 00:12, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Good idea: Videos Hey maybe we can make videos for gruntipedia like a story about Otha Letham or Givemepancakes or The big damn heroes or something. Watcha think? I know were not like Red vs Blue but something similar... Maddislimane (talk) 17:13, March 4, 2013 (UTC) A grunt with EXTREME Gruntiness A Very Bad Idea Hey Oskar is it ok if you make me admin Maddislimane (talk) 12:09, March 8, 2013 (UTC) chat? chaaaaaaaaaaaat please. Maddislimane (talk) 21:15, March 15, 2013 (UTC) THE BEST THING JUST HAPPENED TO ME AND MAH HAUS!!!!!!! I'm getting internet on april 2nd so UBER F***ING PWNAGE IS INVOLVED!!!!!! Maddislimane (talk) 12:03, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Further Edititng Hey how do you MAKE your own templates cos ive got some ideas... Maddislimane (talk) 16:16, March 25, 2013 (UTC) ... Is it okay if I make these templates Free The Mind Biatch. (talk) 18:00, March 25, 2013 (UTC). 17:58, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty then :P -CaptainNate (I know, improper sig, it's been a long time) New Laptop!!!! I got a new laptop at my house so chat? Free The Mind Biatch. (talk) 20:08, April 7, 2013 (UTC) chat nao! Free The Mind Biatch. (talk) 23:34, April 7, 2013 (UTC) New Internet :D I got new internet sooooooo chat? Free The Mind Biatch! 21:08, April 8, 2013 (UTC) chat? sorry i wasnt responding i was busy soo chat? Free The Mind Biatch! 01:24, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Chat at 5? Yo Oskar I've kind of found a great time for us and other users to chat with you/me at 5 pm, well at australia anyway, it would be 8am in england soooo it's a great idea! I think. Free The Mind Biatch! 02:24, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry About That Sorry about that I derped that page. it froze on me so I exited it and that must've happened. anyway, sorry. Free The Mind Biatch! 16:11, April 9, 2013 (UTC) I MIGHT get Skype on Thursday ;) Hey Oskar just letting you know i might get skype on thursday so yep yay! or something. Free The Mind Biatch! chat? If you wanna. Free The Mind Biatch! 01:33, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Ohai CHAT NAO Free The Mind Biatch! 00:13, April 11, 2013 (UTC) chat nao Free The Mind Biatch! 00:29, April 12, 2013 (UTC) chat nao im bored go on chat. Free The Mind Biatch! 12:08, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Chat nao! Go on chat i have a surprise... well about scarlet blade anyway but still chat? Free The Mind Biatch! 02:14, April 15, 2013 (UTC) go back on chat please i'll leave you alone. promise. so chat? Free The Mind Biatch! 11:07, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Stuff Hey umm i have an idea maybe we/you can update the medals on gruntipedia cos it's like old and some you cant achieve anymore so shall me make more medals? Free The Mind Biatch! 11:16, April 15, 2013 (UTC) 1000 EDITS!!! FINALLY! I GOT 1000 EDITS!! That is a pretty fucking big Achievement. Right? Anyway I have school so I'll only be able to chat on weekends so chat? on saturday? Free The Mind Biatch! 17:39, April 17, 2013 (UTC) chat nao go on chat Free The Mind Biatch! 21:51, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Done I've got rid of them in most articles. NAO PROMOTE ME DAMMIT! P.S. I'm at my dad's house so go on Skype :D Free The Mind Biatch! 17:26, April 19, 2013 (UTC) GO ON SKYPE! NAO :D Hai go on skype Free The Mind Biatch! 22:22, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Otha's Detention :3 Hey I saw you made a joke about nipple academy with otha getting a detention, Can I/You change it to Mister cos you know one of my characters Pawnee, I wrote that he was otha's teacher so can i change that thing to mister or Mista or something you know just for lolz Free The Mind Biatch! 17:23, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Cornell Titties 2 Trailer XD The Trailer was FUCKING HILARIOUS! XDXDXDXDXDXDXD Can I help you with the voices? Cos I have sound recorder on both of my Pcs. Free The Mind Biatch! 19:38, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Yo! Hello Oskar! Got your message. Man its been... too long since I've been here. Too much stuff to do in life, never enough time. I'm just checking in. I still don't have a lot of time on my hands. Heya if you want me to be your friend on LIVE, go ahead and send a request. --ADMYAMAMOTO (talk) 00:18, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Halo Custom hey ive been trying to dowbload halo custom but ilivid keeps preventing me to do so and ive already downloaded ilivid HELP! Free The Mind Biatch! 22:49, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Not Gonna Be Here For A While :( Hey Oskar I have to tell you that I'll be going to Poland for family business so I won't be able to contribute for a while. But dont worry I'll be back. Free The Mind Biatch! 22:53, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Chat GO GO GO! Free The Mind Biatch! 21:01, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Hai :D I'm back from Poland so chat? to catch up? Free The Mind Biatch! 21:38, May 5, 2013 (UTC) chat NAO sorry i wasnt there i was busy anyway chat? Free The Mind Biatch! 09:04, May 6, 2013 (UTC) SKYPE NAO I'm at my dads haus so go on skype or cortana's gonna rape you Free The Mind Biatch! 22:13, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello I am 50% back. Bladesofsdoom (talk) 20:01, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Yo Hey chat now please. Free The Mind Biatch! 00:26, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Featuring No, but articles that are well written but somewhat unknown are the top contenders, in order to spread awareness. Harbinger (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL) 20:50, August 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: Alternate skype account Ok I'll do that but I'm going to be at my dads house today so lucky you I guess :P Free The Mind Biatch! 11:38, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey. chat now plz. Free The Mind Biatch! 22:23, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Dangit Adam I have skype now at home but I need to give it to you so thats why you need to go on chat. Sorry about that. Free The Mind Biatch! 12:18, August 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Or... You can add me Ok I'll do that. thanks btw. Free The Mind Biatch! 13:02, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Achievements? I think it would be nice if we could get some custom achievements, as in, ones with Halo-themed images and titles. I don't really like Achievements at all, but I'd prefer customized achievements if we have to have them. And remember: Gravy ain't no vegetable: It's the most BITCHINest BITCH fruit. 11:52, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Quote Template I was wondering if I could use the Quote template on one of my wikis. I am not sure if it was something that came with Wikia or what, but in case it was something you made, I wanted to ask permission. And remember: Gravy ain't no vegetable: It's the most BITCHINest BITCH fruit. 21:37, September 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Skype I'm at my dads house so I have to use that one Is that ok? Free The Mind Biatch! 13:49, October 19, 2013 (UTC) MANTIS! Hay dude, can you make a page on the ''MANTIS''! I've been trying to myself, but my computer keeps saying that there is an AEEE#!@er (airer 'dont know how to spell...that...so you might have to desifer it {the bold, italisised word in the perinthasees, not the piece of gargaldy-goop} ). PS: 'NO SEX AT ALL IN THAT PAGE!!!' Thanks 21:23, January 10, 2014 (UTC)An anonamis creap who won't use his real name because his name is marsian for Bullshitt CYCLOPS! Hay man, thanks for making the mantis page for me!!! It was funny, and i was able to make the page larger too! Now don't get me wrong, my computer DOES let me edit pages, it just DOESN'T let me make them And can you you do me a favor and read through the CYCLOPS page I made last year (when my computer DID me make pages). I want to know what people think of it. And if you a coment, pleace leave it in the coment box thingy so I can read it. Thanks 22:57, January 11, 2014 (UTC)the Marsian word for bullshitt guy Sorry about the bad spelling, my keyboard doesn't always listen. And the bullshitt thing is just my stupid way of saying anonamuse, because I'm not an administrator. UnAnything Wiki Hi! I'm Thebiguglyalien, an administrator on the UnAnything Wiki. I've been trying to find other humor wikis to work with, and I was wondering if Gruntipedia is interested in being an affiliate with us. Basically, if you put a link to the UnAnything Wiki on your main page, we'll do the same for you. That way, both of our wikis could potentially get new users. Let me know what you think! 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 00:47, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Gruntipedia Fun What exactly is "Gruntipedia Fun"? It seems like a lot of articles are listed under it. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 22:35, February 12, 2014 (UTC) change Can you please change the featured article and image I have been looking at it for about 1 fucking year so can you please change them thank you. change again can you please change the poll it's been a month please change it Hey remember me, I made the cyclops page last December, and asked you to make the mantis page earlier this year. Well, I got me self an ACOUNT!!! N ow I'm an ofishial admin, er, whatever you fallem!!! 23:08, October 15, 2014 (UTC)MCGPY the duke of awsomeness I was hoping you could leave some advise on being an admin in my talk page. Since I'm new, I don't know much about itMCGPY the duke of awsomeness (talk) 03:16, October 16, 2014 (UTC)MCGPY Arbiturd's Birthday Hey, Can you unlock the most recent Arbiter's birthday page, so that I may complete the "game"? '"When in doubt, flee"''' 16:29, February 15, 2016 (UTC)